Capture of the Heart
by Blue-sama
Summary: Kairi was far from happy. She was opposite of happy. She had just been kidnapped from her beloved home, her kidnapper was the Devil Incarnate, and last but not least, she's now being forced to obey his every whim. But can love bud from the hate she feels?
1. Prolouge: Kidnapped!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.

A/N: Just to tell you before you read, this prolouge sucks. Before you really judge this, wanna read chapter one, too? (I already had it written. I wasn't going to upload it, but I felt the prolouge did the story no justice.)**  
**

**Kingdom Hearts:**  
**Capture of the Heart**  
_Prolouge_

* * *

_We are no one..._

She heard voices. Her heart was still pounding against her chest, resounding in her head. It was giving her a headache. It was all too much. She just wanted to lie there forever, and just wait for Prince Charming to come find her, and rescue her. She didn't want to rescue herself. But the voices got louder, and she winced, moving her arms to lift herself up. She was lying on stone. Her nails scratched against it, and she winced at the feeling and sound. But she shook her head, and used most of her remaining strength to pull herself up, her eyes opening. She felt sickeningly dizzy now.

"Hey, you okay?" she heard a voice asked, and she blinked, turning towards it. Three people stood in front of her, looking like she had just appeared of nowhere. Which I did... she thought numbly, her brain still barely working.

"Who-?" she started, before yelping, something wet and rough running along her cheek, throwing liquid all over her. She protested, before frowning, seeing it was just Pluto. She shook her head, before patting his head. At least something around here was familiar...

---

_"Hey... I feel like we're friends already," Axel said delicately, his eyes fixed upon the portal in front of them. Pluto was barking in front of it, beckoning her. Kairi just stood there. Would Sora be true to his words? But, how could he trust him? He just appeared out of the darkness! She could trust Pluto. She dashed towards the portal.  
_

_"You aren't acting very friendly!" she called, turning to facing him, before jumping through._

---

In only a few hours, Hayner, Pence, and Olette had basically became Kairi's best friends. They listened to everything she said, and besides, they knew Sora! She laughed as Hayner talked animatedly, almost as much as Pence. He was commenting on her story about Sora. She glanced at Olette, who sighed.

"That's such a romantic story!" she exclaimed, pressing her hands together. The brunette was a hopeless romantic.

"Sora's bound to come back," Pence shrugged. Kairi blinked, before grinning. Perhaps it wasn't all that bad.

"What took you so long, Kairi?" a voice said mockingly from nowhere, and her blood froze. Not here...Not now! A dark portal, identical to the one she jumped into, appeared nearby, alarming her new friends. And the Devil Incarnate stepped out of it.

"Jumping into the darkness like that.." Axel laughed, brushing himself, "That's either very courageous, or incredibly stupid." Hayner growled, and stood up, leaping to attack the redhead. He passed right on through. That's when Kairi knew it was hopeless.

"Hayner!" Olette cried, and Pence jumped up, following his 'leader's' example, also having the same fate. Now Axel was upon the two girls, both looking ready to fight. "Leave us alone!" the brunette cried, throwing a punch. He rolled his eyes, grabbing Kairi and dragging her back to the darkness. She screamed and tried to break free, but he was too strong for her.

"Sora!" she cried desperately, before Twilight Town disappeared, and she was swallowed by darkness.

---

Kairi groaned, feeling herself on stone again. Twlight Town...? Perhaps Axel had just been a dream. Maybe everything had been a dream. She slowly sat up, wincing. Her wrists hurt, badly. She opened her eyes, staring at them. They were bruised. Then she stopped. She was sitting on a white floor. Her head snapped up, and she gasped. The entire room was completely white! Where was she? Why was she here?

"Good morning, _princess_," she heard a familiar voice say, mocking her, "And welcome to Castle Oblivion."

_We are..._

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry, this prolouge just sucks ass. Seriously. I couldn't think of anything else. But it gets better! Really! (Hopefully) Although, I don't know how many of you will actually want to read it, since it is really...weird. (The coupling.) Okay, first off: I don't really like Axel/Kairi. I think Axel is seriously queer. But, I dunno, this idea just popped into my head. (At first it was an excuse for Kairi to kill Sora, but that idea has been scrapped.) So, why not see where it goes, eh? Once again, sorry for this prolouge. I'll try and get chapter one up real quick and hopefully redeem myself. 


	2. The Devil Reborn

**Kingdom Hearts:**  
**Capture of the Heart**  
Chapter One: _The Devil Reborn_

* * *

_  
Silence, can you hear me?_

"Just stay away from me!" Kairi cried, crawling back against the wall, shutting her eyes. This couldn't be happening. First, her two best friends disappear for the second time, and now she's kidnapped! Her breathing became more ragged, and she felt tears coming on. She couldn't do this.

After a moment, she opened her eyes, expecting to see her captor leering over her, grinning at her like a madman. Instead, he was sitting calmly on the other side of the room, sitting in a pure white chair, contrasting with his jet black cloak, his fire-like hair, and all the other colors, far too many to identify, that were mixed together to form him: Axel.

"What do you want from me..?" she asked, cursing inside at how weak and terrified she sounded. Yes, she was terrified, but she couldn't let him know that! She couldn't let him know of any weaknesses he could exploit. He regarded her once again calmly, his additude completely different from when he went to visit her on Destiny Islands. His forehead was scrunched, as he was trying to come up with an answer. She frowned, looking at him. He couldn't really be that tough. He looked about as skinny as her, however probably a foot taller. That couldn't be healthy. His cloak hung off him, always threatening to fall off. He seemed to be a walking bag of bones.

The 15-year-old girl relaxed a little. He looked so fragile in that skinny body, she could probably overpower him. Already she had forgotten her attempt in Twilight Town. Her eyes turned to his face, which was still pondering his reasons. She frowned. His eyes immediately drew her in. Even surrounded by all sorts of green on the islands, she had never seen anything like Axel's eyes. They were deep, seeming to go on for an eternity of nothing, but suprisingly shallow, like he knew and thought nothing at all.

"I'm not really sure," his uncertain voice said, breaking her from her 'examination.' She blinked, before nodding, unable to think of a witty comment at the moment. He looked up, and actually looked at her with those green eyes. "But I need you."

She opened her mouth, before biting her lip. "For what...?" she question, slowly getting to her feet. He didn't seem hostile at all. If anything, he looked like a dog she had once found on the islands. It had just killed a rat, and seemed completely lost at what to do now. The situation itself seemed identical to that. She walked over, hopefully displaying calm and confidence to him, as she dantily sat down in a seat opposite of him.

"Roxas," he replied, his voice sorrowful. His eyes fell to the ground, and he seemed lost in thought.

"Is that a friend of yours...?" she asked, before shaking her head. He seemed nothing more than a little kid. Certainly nothing to be afraid of. She started to speak in a cooing voice, like she used when she spoke to small children. "Is he lost? I don't know who he is, and I have no idea how to find him. But look, Axel, I really have to be getting home now, and..." She trailed off, seeing him stand up. He turned to stare at her, and she gasped.

"You know what? Just shut up," he said harshly, "I have no reason to tell you anything. So be a good little girl, Kairi, and stop acting like my fucking mother." His eyes. They no longer held a soft deepness, but they were sharp, and dangerous.

"I-" she started, before he grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet. She blinked, looking at him, and felt her terror return. Axel definately was stronger than her, and could kill her without breaking a sweat. Kairi was in danger. Real danger. And this time, Sora wasn't here to save her. No one was. She felt like a fragile twig on a walking path. And the way his hateful eyes bore into her.

"L-let go of me," she stuttered, trying to gather up the courage she had seconds ago, but it had disappeared. The redhead simply sneered at her, and tightened his grip.

"You think you're better than me, don't you?" he hissed, throwing he onto the ground, "Well? Answer me, bitch!" Kairi didn't move. She was too scared. Was it something she said? Had she sealed her own demise?

"Nothing?" she heard him scoff, "Well, maybe if I beat something out of you, then you'll talk." Beatings wouldn't do anything for her. Back on Hollow Bastion, her father was abusive. She was beat every other day. She could handle this. She didn't move, and she didn't speak. This only fed the flames.

"No? Beatings are too gentle for you, eh?" he snarled, before grinning, "What about something more... precious?" Her eyes widened.

"S-Sora?" she asked, immediately sitting up. She was assuming, but what else could he be thinking of?

"He's special, isn't he?" he asked, frowning, "A crush, perhaps? Wouldn't it be nice if you could all go back to Destiny Islands, and live a nice, happy life? Maybe even get married?"

"Don't hurt him!" she shrieked, before flying back onto the floor, wincing at the feel of his boot still stung her cheek.

"You want to be a bride, right?" he asked, leering over her with a crazed grin, "But would Sora really want a tainted bride?" Kairi just listened, before freezing. He wasn't talking about _that,_ was he?

"No!" she cried weakly, trying to get away, "Please, don't...I... I'll help you! Roxas! What about him?"

Axel stopped, as if dumbstruck, before shaking his head, and sitting back down in the chair. She didn't see, though. She was too scared. He was too powerful, and she knew he was only lightly playing his mind games. She laid there, her hair strewn, covering her face and her cheek stinging.

"You're such an odd girl, you know that?" he said quietly after a moment, and she dared a glance. His tone was different... Almost like when he first spoke to her. She just watched him, as he frowned.

"I could just kill you, but that would bring me back to square one, now, wouldn't it?" he murmured, clicking his tongue, "But it's much too soon to start."

"What are... you talking... about?" she wheezed, feeling weaker by the moment. He blinked, as if noticing her for the first time. He grinned, although this one much less evil, and shook his head again.

"Kairi, Kairi," Axel cooed himself, "It'll all come together soon. Your part in this play isn't ready yet. Just be patient."

"No!" she cried, before coughing, her cheek stinging more than ever, "I just want to go home! Let me go!"

"We can't have that," he whispered, using the same gentle tone, "But, we can't just have you wandering the castle all day and figuring something out, now can we? And I've been a bit bored lately. Why don't you become my personal slave?"

"Wha?! I'd never!" she growled at him, sitting up and backing away, "Bite me!"

"Willingly, love," he smirked, before grabbing the front of her shirt, much to her distress, and dragging her close to him.

"But, if you don't obey me," he whispered in a sinister voice, "I could always just take away what makes you a precious little flower, and make sure your Sora's watching, too." She froze, her eyes widening, and started to shake as he stood up. She stared at him, her throat closed, and tried to plead with him.

"Now, you can go where ever in the castle you'd like," he said lighty, smiling at her as he walked towards the door, "It's empty now, anyways. Oh! Don't do anything stupid, alright? I won't ever be far." He waved, closing the door behind him as he left. Kairi shook more, barely noticing as she slid back into a laying position, feeling more sick than ever. He couldn't...He wouldn't...  
_He's evil,_ a voice whispered in her head,_ He'll do whatever he wants, and won't bat an eye._ She groaned, her face smashed against the floor, before she felt tears come to her eyes. It was hopeless. Sora didn't know, and there was no way that he would know. She was doomed. And, for the first time in years, she cried. She cried for herself. She hoped Roxas would be found soon. She just wanted to go home with Sora.

---

"Axel," he heard someone say behind him, and he hastily turned, thinking for a moment it could be his old friend. Unfortunately, the only person there was Saix. He scowled, before grinning at the man, putting on a mask for the Nobody. Saix rolled his eyes, and looked distastefully around him. "What are you doing here in this place? It's disgusting."

"You just don't approve of Marluxia's decorating skills," Axel said lightly, "To what do I owe this honor?"

"It's a good thing the man's dead," he scowled, before shaking his head, "I know what you're doing. Stop. We need Sora. Don't you dare go against Superior's orders." His hand twitched, and the redhead knew he was resisting the urge to pin him up against the wall, letting out all his frustrations and letting Axel know he knew exactly what he was doing. Axel rolled his eyes. How stupid. And he still used 'Superior'.

"Right, right, don't worry, Saix, buddy," he laughed, "I know, I know. How are the others doing?"

"Don't worry about them," Saix said, opening a portal. And he left as quickly as he came. Axel grinned, before shaking his head. Some people. But not even Saix had any idea what he was really doing. Well, they would just have to wait and find out.

_Press me to your lips and I'll suck the poison out_

---

"Morning, sunshine," Axel said softly, walking into the room. He took one look at the girl, before frowning. She hadn't seemed to move at  
all from where he left her. Just like a doll.

She mumbled something, and he smirked. Still asleep, was she? He glided over to her, before gently turning her over, revealing the tears flowing from her closed eyes. He placed her down, a bit alarmed. It was still very awkward, seeing people cry, as he couldn't anymore. He scowled slightly, and sat back in a nearby chair, simply watching her.

"Sora..." he heard her mumble, curling up into a fetal position. He pursed his lips. Was Sora really that important to her? "I...I'm sorry..."

"Oh? And what are you sorry for?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I...love you..." she said, before blinking, waking up. She sat up quickly, looking around with alarm. She had completely forgotten where  
she was. She gasped, seeing Axel in front of her, and covered her mouth.

"Did you hear me?" she asked quickly, biting her lip. He only smirked, and patted her head.

"Well, Kairi, are you ready? We have work to do."

_Who will heal me?_

* * *

A/N: Ah, this is better than the crappy prolouge, right? And once again, I'm sorry for that. I just kind of needed a bridge for this, and I hate just retelling the games. It's just dumb. So, that's over with, and now we can actually start on the story! Axel's really... weird in this. Multiple Personality Disorder. Or something. I haven't exactly decided. But whatever. I'm very excited for this story, really! (And just to let you know, I won't update this quickly like, every day. This was just to redeem my terrible prolouge. Yeah! So, tell me what you think?_  
_


	3. The Devil's Bidding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. This was not written for profit(money wise).  
**

**Kingdom Hearts:**  
**Capture of the Heart**  
Chapter Two: _The Devil's Bidding_

_

* * *

_

_Time, time, time..._

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked softly, biting her lip. She hated the castle already, and they had only left 'her' room a few moments ago. Everything was just so... white. It was giving her a headache.

"You'll see when we get there," her kidnapper said, facing forward. This definately didn't sit well with her. Why was he being so secretive? Unless... he was leading her to her death! And she was following him, like a lamb to the slaughter.

"You know," he said, acting like he was speaking to himself, even though he was directing his speech to her, "You and her are really similar, yet different. It's puzzling... Do you like white? Oh, even better! Do you draw?" She stopped. This man, if that's even what he was, was truly insane. Who was he comparing her with? One of his freak buddies? Was he trying to compare her to the builder of this castle? But why? How was she similar to this woman?

"I asked you a question." His voice took a turn for the worse, and she shook her head, racing to catch up with him.

"Ah...I-I don't draw," she stumbled, her cheeks flaring up. How could such a strange man manage to kidnap her? She was a princess! A Princess of the Heart, no less! She was strong, wasn't she?

"Shame," he droned, before stretching, and stopping, causing Kairi to run into him and stumble. She felt the cold stone floor make contact with her hands and legs, and she shuddered. "Ah! What was that for? Silly girl! Well, it doesn't matter. Come, come! Our first day of work awaits us."

"What exactly are we going to do?" she asked cautiously. This Axel was surely the most insane person she had ever met. He turned slowly, grinning at her like only a madman could, before grabbing her arm and yanking her to her feet.

"Don't worry about the picky details, alright? Just relax and enjoy life," Axel said softly, but his voice was different... softer, as if he was talking to a dear friend, not to his prisoner. Kairi blinked.

"Ah... where are we going..?" she asked, hoping he would give her a decent answer this time. He didn't, and almost completely ignored her instead, whistling a small, almost familiar tune and starting a light stroll again.

Finally, after what seemed hours of walking in circles, Axel stopped again. He turned at her, putting a finger to her lips, before opening a dark portal. "Now, shall we go?" he said, smirking. She blinked, glancing at the portal, before gasping at the realization.

"Y-you could've opened that anywhere!" she burst out, her face turning red with anger. He made them wonder around this stupid place for nothing? What was _wrong_ with him?

"Maybe not, maybe so," Axel shrugged, turning away, "Besides, it was a nice walk." _For you maybe_, Kairi thought bitterly, scowling.

"Shall we venture into the rabbit hole, Alice?" he grinned, holding out his hand for her. She blinked, wondering why he called her Alice, but didn't question it, and hesitantly grabbed his waiting hand, afraid of punishment if she didn't. "Let's hope the Queen of Hearts isn't waiting for us, no?"

**-x-O-x-**

Kairi would have to remind herself never to enter one of those dark portals again. They were _terrible_! Her head spun as they traveled where ever they were heading, and places and faces sped passed her, although it was probably her doing that. She cried out, always hating going fast, and grabbed on to her kidnapper's arm. For the moment she had forgotten how dangerous he was, and how evil. For the moment, he was there to calm her fears. Until she glanced up at his face, which was watching her with a raised eyebrow.

But, before she could let go and squeak out an apology, they 'landed.' If she had let go, she probably would've been face down in the dirt. She had started to fall, but Axel had the decency to grab ahold of her, catching her.

"T-thanks.." she muttered, her face red. What was she doing? This man was pure evil! She had no reason to thank him, even if he had 'saved' her.

"Don't mention it, princess," he grinned, letting go of her and watching as the portal disappeared, revealing their location. For a moment, she just sat there, blinking, before gasping.

"Y-you... this is... Radiant Garden!" she gasped out, shaking her head. Her old home... Where she once had a family, a life...

"Hollow Bastion, love," he corrected her, flashing her another grin, before shaking his head, "You know it? Have you been here before?" His questions were fast and eager, like other, more important, unasked questions would be answered if these were. The 15-year-old winced, and turned away.

"I... this is my home..." she found herself saying, although her mind was heavily protesting, "I was born and mostly raised here... I... I was loved by almost everyone... everyone knew me. I was... special..." Her teeth were grinding, and she shook her head. She hadn't even told _Sora_ this, and claimed she couldn't remember anything. A definate lie that was. She remembered everything. Her family, her friends... She inhaled quickly, fighting away tears. She had kept this bottled up for years, and she couldn't fall to pieces in front of this man!

"And..?" she heard Axel all but whisper above her, his voice sounding like he was only mildly interesting, "What happened next? How did you end up in those silly islands?" Kairi's head snapped up, and she glared at him, although admittedly, her anger was barely towards him.

"I was kidnapped," she said in a low voice, "Everyone knew of Ansem's studies... but he told everyone he abandoned them... But apparently, someone was still trying to unlock the secrets of the darkness." She took a deep breath, not letting her loathing and pain hide. "I heard one of them call him Xehanort... I was blind-folded, gagged... Next thing I knew, I was on a beach, Sora and Riku hovering over me..." A silence commenced once she had finished her story, and she kept her head down. Why had she told him that? He had no _right_ to know! Was he even human? She hadn't even had the guts to tell Sora, yet she was spilling all her secrets out to someone who willingly hurt her?

"I'm sorry," Axel said after a moment. She looked the other way, now most of her anger directed at herself. He pouted slightly, before grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. "Look, I don't really care how tragic of a past you have, alright? It's over now, and it can't hurt you. Just move on." She blinked, never thinking about it like that, before only managing to nod.

She opened her mouth to thank him, before snapping it shut. He was an enemy! She couldn't think of him as anyone else, especially not a friend! He was evil, and a danger to everyone! "Um... Why exactly are we in Radi- I mean... Hollow Bastion?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" he suddenly grinned, and looked like a child eager to tell some silly joke, "We're on a mission! I could do it on my own, but hey! The more the the merrier, right?" She scowled. She wasn't even _needed_? What happened to that whole speech he gave her about how she was so needed to find this Roxas person? Wait...

"Roxas?!" she gasped, as if a gap in her memory was suddenly filled. Roxas... she had spoken to him... hadn't she? Yes, there was no mistaking it! But.. was it the same boy that the green-eyed evil wanted? He seemed so nice... and he helped her remember Sora! At the mention of the name, Axel went rigid, and was staring at her like she was insane. Kairi came out of her thoughts, and glanced at him, wincing.

"You know him?!" he burst out, grabbing her arms and shaking her roughly, "Tell me! Where is he? He's not with DiZ anymore! He can't be... could he be..? No! Roxas _wouldn't_... He can't be whole... he _can't_..."

Kairi cried out as his nails dug into her, and she whimpered, fighting to get away. What? What had she said? He was insane! W... was he looking for Roxas to _kill_ him? But, he had acted like they were friends! But... Maybe Roxas had noticed how insane he was, and left! If that was the case, she couldn't help Axel get his 'friend' back! She had to protect him!

"I.. I don't know..." she said, starting to cry. It _hurt_. "I... He.. h-he spoke to me once... I... _Stop!_ Stop it!" Her tears turned to sobs. She was sick and tired of it all! She wanted to go home, she wanted Sora to come home, she wanted to be away from Axel!

What happened next suprised her more than anything else. Before she knew what was happening, she was being held in an embrace, and he was patting her head, cooing to her like a mother to a small child. "Don't cry, princess," he said softly, "You're alright. You're not hurt. Soon Roxas will be back, and we'll all be happy again... Don't worry... I'll be nice, and I won't let Namine take you... You can stay... She can disappear..."

She shook, wishing he was weaker so she could push him off and run. He was clearly insane. Namine..? Was someone else wishing her harm? And she wasn't hurt? Ha! She was bruised, sore, and her spirit was all but broken. How could he even _begin_ to think he could comfort her?

"S-stop it..." she finally managed to mutter, her tears starting to dry. They were doing her no good. "... W-we have work to do, right...?" Normally, she would cry and rage more, but what would that do for her? She prefered this Axel to the one she had met yesterday, anyways. She definately didn't want him back.

"You're right," he said brightly, pushing her away lightly, "Silly me, forgetting like that! Let's go!" He wasted no time, and turned to walk down a narrow path. One it had been filled with grass and vines, Kairi could remember. What had happened to this place?

"..Where are we going...?" she whispered, shaking her head. He turned back at her, flashing her a grin and he carefully put on his hood, making sure not to mess up his hair.

"Dear princess," he said, turning away from her again, "We're going to find the other side of your heart."

_We're not waiting_

* * *

**Author's Note/Rant:** Ah, sorry it took so long. But! I'm very happy how it turned out. Well, in the prolouge I said how I hated Axel/Kairi, right? I don't anymore, really. Actually, I don't really dislike any of the pairings. Well, Sora/Kairi. That one's dumb. But! Anyways, yeah... _Yes, _this is an Axel/Kairi story, _yes, _Axel is insane. I'm really enjoying this fic, and I hope you are too. So, want to tell me what you think? And thanks for all the reviews so far. I thought this would be a drag at first, but I like it! (This is what, the third time I've said this?) Um, yeah... I think that's it. Oh, and this will _mostly _go with the main storyline. I reserve the right to take this fanfiction in any direction I feel like. End Author Rant. 


	4. The Devil's Lament

**Kingdom Hearts:**  
Capture of the Heart  
_Chapter Three_: The Devil's Lament

* * *

_Everytime that I... _

"Axel, I don't understand..." Kairi muttered, repeating herself for at least the fifth time since they had continued walking. What was he talking about? 'Other side of her heart'..? She was herself.. so how could she have another side? Did he know something she didn't?

And, like the times before, the green-eyed kidnapper didn't respond, and ignored her all together. She wanted to grab his ear, yank it, and demand he explain everything, but, judging from previous experiences, that wouldn't end well for her. So, what could she do but settle for pouting? Who knew, maybe the evil man had a soft spot for sad girls and would give in.If anything, Axel had a soft spot for Roxas, not any female.

Radiant Garden had completely changed since she remembered it last. She had apparently been to it, her body taken by Riku, but she was too busy worrying about Sora to actually think of where they were. Now, however, she had all the time in the world to look around, gasping in horror and the terrible state of her old home. Before, there were beautiful flowers and animals around, and everyone was laughing and smiling. Now, there were few people around, and the ground was broken and dying. It hurt to look at.

"Axel..." Kairi said again, her voice threatening to become louder than a whisper. She knew he heard her, but he still refused to respond to her. She growled and shook her head. Some kidnapper! Couldn't he at least pay attention to make sure she didn't run away? In her anger, she sprinted ahead of him, digging her heels into the hard dirt, spinning to face him. He stopped only a few inches in front of her, and she gave him her best scowl, making sure he knew how unpleased she was.

"Listen, you heartless monster," she hissed, jabbing a finger into his chest, "You take me away from my home, alright. You drag me to this dump to go on a wild goose chase, sure. But you do _not_ ignore me, you hear? I don't care who you are, but I deserve at least some attention, especially from the man who had the nerve to snatch me away from my life! If you're going to kidnap me, at _least _look at me and give me special attention!"

Once the words - which sounded so powerful and wonderful in her head - came out, her face immediately turned red, realizing what exactly that implied. No! She didn't want attention from _him_! She wanted to go _home_! She wasn't supposed to be giving this horrid man suggestions! No no _NO_! This was all _wrong_! "I... I mean..." she managed to stutter, her face even brighter because of her shame and anger. How could she be so _stupid_?

It took Axel a little while to process what she was saying, before he chuckled, making her blush even more. Before she could start yelling again, he patted her head, leaning over to stare her in the eyes. She shifted uncomfortably. Maybe she did like it when he wasn't paying attention to her and focusing on Roxas.

"I'm sorry for ignoring you, princess," he laughed softly, his face and voice actually seeming... gentle, "I should know better than to be so insensitive.." Kairi opened her mouth to make a snide remark, when something pressed against her lips, and her eyes widened.

It was over as fast as it came, and soon she was standing there, looking like an idiot, as the older redhead walked away. She stood there for awhile, trying to get her mind to work, and eventually Axel stopped ahead, waiting for her to catch up. But, no matter what she tried, her egs wouldn't work. She shook slightly, her fingers gingerly touching the spot where.

_T-that... That _jerk she thought once her brain caught up, her face turning redder than it ever had in her life, _T-that was... m-my first kiss!_ After a few more moments, her legs slowly started moving, although awkwardly and uneasily. How could he?! That was the worst thing ever! A first kiss is supposed to be special, not something you just take, especially when you don't mean it! She was supposed to have her first kiss under the starlight after a romantic evening with _Sora_! What gave this monster the right?

"What're you so worked up about?" he asked lightly when she finally caught up to him, "C'mon... I think I know where she'll be..." Kairi didn't trust her tongue at the moment, and simply followed, her thoughts running rampant. She loathed him even more now! But... h-had the kiss meant something? Certainly not, especially with Axel! It was probably just a trick to confuse her even more. Just one of his mind tricks...

_But why was he so gentle before he...?_ Kairi found herself thinking, before immediately aborting it. She couldn't be thinking like that! What was _wrong_ with her? There was no way! Besides, she _hated_ him! She hated him with her whole being! And Axel was crazy for Roxas, anyways! She was just being used... She had to be!

"Princess! Hurry up! She's in here!" Axel grinned, stopping and twirling to face the teenager. She nodded back at him, just as he grabbed her arm and started dragging her into a small abandoned hut.

"What's... in here?" she found herself asking, her voice slowly starting to return.

"A heart-broken little girl," he responded, opening the door for her.

_Everytime that I... _

Well, for once, Axel had been right. As soon as she entered the half-destroyed shelter, she saw another human, another girl, laying on the floor. She was cute, with sweet blonde hair that curled at the ends and a simply white dress that hung off her, although it suited her much more than Axel's coat did him. She was lying on her stomach, her attention focused on a notebook in which she was sketching. She wasn't amazing, for sure, but they were cute, and she had potential. Kairi blinked, looking at what she was drawing.

"T-that's Sora!" she burst out, just as Axel closed the door behind them. At her outburst, the girl's head snapped up, glancing at the two redheads with slightly glazed blue eyes which widened. She scrambled to a sitting position, and fled to the corner of the room, clutching the sketchbook to her chest. Kairi was utterly perplexed at her behavior, until she looked at Axel, who was smirking. His happy self was gone, replaced by the freightening Axel Kairi had the misfortune of being introduced to.

"Good evening, Namine," he said calmly, not moving, "Dear, is that any way to treat an old friend?" Friend? They knew each other? Perhaps she was used by Axel, used to find Roxas! But... Namine? Didn't Axel mention her before?

"S-stay away from m-me, Axel!" Namine stuttered, on the verge of tears. Her voice was adorable, making her seem much younger than she appeared, and she was more terrified of the redhead than Kairi. "I-I don't know anything! Go away!"

Kairi was about to say something reassuring, when the green-eyed monster finally moved, making only a few swift glides to stand at her side, before grabbing her golden locks and jerking her to her feet. Kairi cried out in horror, and Namine cried out in pain, tears freely flowing down.

"Don't give me that, girl!" he bellowed, shaking her harshly, "I know you know where he is! Tell me! You should be thankful to me, brat! I'm the one who _saved_ you! Or would you prefer to be back with Marluxia and Larxene, eh? Did you like being around them? Tell me!"

"Axel, stop it!" both girls cried, Namine sobbing as Kairi grabbed his arm, trying to pull him away from the blonde. It was useless, and she soon slumped against him, tears flowing from her own eyes. He was being so _cruel._ How could he do that to this girl? She was so _fragile._

"Alright!" Namine finally shouted, and was immediately released. She wasted no energy catching herself, and simply crumpled to the ground. Kairi gasped, and kneeled down next to her, looking for bruises or any wounds. "I'll tell you... where Roxas is..." The red head dared a glance at the evil man, and her eyes widened. His eyes were gleaming dangerously, and he looked as she had never seen him. This was not a joking, happy Axel, nor was it a cruel, heartless monster. This was...

"Roxas... has gone back," Namine continued, her gaze on the cold ground below her, "He had to. If he hadn't... Sora would've never woken up... Axel... Roxas... is gone.." She sniffled again, this time out of sadness. Did Namine like this Roxas, too? Who exactly was he? Axel took a step back, tripping. He landed painfully on his back, but he didn't move, or seemed to even feel it. Kairi, in a moment of forgetfulness of the evil monster he was, gasped and rushed over. She stopped once seeing his face. This was another Axel... or perhaps all of these 'personalities' were just one Axel.

"I-I'm sorry, Kairi," Namine muttered, getting to her feet. A dark portal appeared, and the blonde looked at the redhead sadly. "I truly am... but... I can't give it back to you, not yet... I want to see him one more time... just once, please."

There was a silence, and she departed into the dark vortex, leaving Kairi with more questions than she could handle. How did she do that? Was she in league with Axel..? Who were Marluxia and Larxene, and what did they do to Namine? What was going on?!

She glanced at Axel, and gasped. He was sitting up and staring into space. The room was silent for another moment, and Axel gave a sniff, tears starting to form. This alarmed Kairi, and she scooted closer, wanting them gone. This wasn't the Axel she knew. He would laugh, tease, and hurt, but he would never cry. Soon the small hut was filled with the man's unrestricted sobs, and soon Kairi placed herself in his arms, letting him use her for comfort. His arms tightened around her, and she felt his face against her crimson locks. No matter how evil he was, she couldn't leave him alone in his sorrow.

_Try to pacify... _

It was far past dusk when his tears finally stopped, and Kairi had managed to doze off. While most arms enveloped her with an overwhelming warmth, making it almost uncomfortable, Axel's arms were cool, with an ever distant warmth.

"H-hey... Wake up, princess," she heard him whisper in her ear, and her eyes slowly opened, blinking. It was a strange feeling, waking up in someone's arms, and she smiled slightly. _How romantic.._ she found herself thinking, before her eyes snapped open, and she sat up. She breathed heavily, glancing at Axel, and sighed. What was she thinking? She loved Sora, not this _monster_! His eyes were still slightly red, but his old childish grin had returned, and he was getting to his feet. There was a silence, almost awkward to Kairi, and she shook her head.

"... What are we going to do now..? I mean, since Roxas is..." she whispered, trailing off. She didn't want to set him off again. She knew how painful it was to lose someone dear. Instead of bursting into tears, though, Axel's grin simply grew. He shook his head, and sighed.

"Don't worry, princess," he assured her, stretching, "I have a plan... I think it might be time to go find Prince Charming..."

_Fall into me, fall into me... _

* * *

**A/N:** Wow... I really didn't expect chapter three to be up this quickly. But..! I like it. As usual, thank you so much for your comments! I'm relived everyone doesn'y think I'm completely killing Axel's character. Then again, it is my fanfiction. Oh well! I was a little worried about this chapter... Am I moving their almost-romance a bit too quickly? I don't think so, but... Well, I think that's about it, really. This fanfiction may be moving a bit fast, but really, I'd rather it move fast than have to write lots of boring filler chapter. And sorry for any mistakes. I'm not that great at proof-reading. Um, thanks for reading! Want to review? 


	5. A Perfect Sunset

**Kingdom Hearts:**  
**Capture of the Heart**  
Chapter Four: A Perfect Sunset

* * *

_Do you fall too?_

Riku was always the one dreaming of far off places. Kairi, honestly, could care less. She would've loved to stay on Destiny Islands forever with her friends, just letting the days pass them by. It was comforting. Unfortunately, she cared too much for her friends' happiness, so she closed her mouth and helped them with their dreams. If she went with them, they could at least stay together, and she could stay together with Sora.

"W-what?!" the redhead exclaimed, nearly jumping back with what he said. He couldn't really be thinking that, could he? But... Prince Charming... Who else could that be?

"You heard me," Axel said boredly, immediately summoning one of those dark portal Kairi had come to hate so much, "Come, come! There's nothing really to see here, and if Sora's friends happened to see you here, there could be trouble... Come! Do I need to force you?" He wasn't angry, far from it -at least she hoped- but he definately didn't want to spend anymore time in Hollow Bastion. Who would? It was just a wasteland now, no matter how much she wished it wasn't. She couldn't think of it as home. It wasn't! Her only home now was Destiny Islands!

She was about to answer when she felt his skinny fingers wrap around her equally thin arm and she was forced to her feet. She winced, as he was far from gentle, and immediately pulled away once she could stand. He gave no resistance, and simply watched her, anxious to leave.

"Where are we going?" she asked, "And stop dragging me around like I'm some doll! I'm a 'princess,' remember? Shouldn't you at least treat me like one?" She huffed, and placed her hands on her hips, getting sick of his attitude. Was his world full of only himself and Roxas? Of course, she wouldn't want to be in his world, anyway.

Axel, when she asked, glanced back at the portal, before pursing his lips. He simply stared at it, looking lost again, before turning to grin at her. His grins never meant anything good... "Well, I was going to suggest going after your 'one true love,'" he said, shrugging and moving closer to her, "But maybe we should have a heart-to-heart... Y'know, get to know each other a little bit better, since you are my partner in crime now." He must've thought that he was particularly witty, since he started laughing at what he said.

"What?!" Kairi shouted out, jumping back a few feet, "Partner in crime? Since when? I'd never help you do anything! You're a monster! A heartless beast!" ... Or was he? She had seen him openly sob at the loss of his friend, and he was known for his acts of kindness... Maybe he wasn't so bad. No! She couldn't let herself think like that!

"Since now," Axel replied boredly, "Do it, or I'll have to punish you. Would you prefer to be a pet? I'm sure I could find a nice collar for you. And some cuter and a bit more revealing. Clothes are far too overrated these days." Kairi's face flushed, and she hooked her arm around his, laughing nervously up at him.

"S-shall we go have that heart-to-heart? I-I'm starting to think maybe this partner in crime thing may not be too bad.." she said quickly, trying to keep her stuttering down. He was evil, threatening her like that! But she definately didn't want her situation to get any worse, and being Axel's 'pet' was certainly on the top of that list.

"Good girl," he cooed, patting her head, "Now... Do you like sea-salt ice-cream?" He wasted no more words, and pulled her into the darkness, Hollow Bastion forgotten behind them.

_Yes, I fall._

Her favorite part of Destiny Island - besides Sora, of course - had to be the sunsets. They were gorgeous! Anyone who hadn't seen one of them was certainly missing out! The ocean and the sun met in an explosion of color, and she could stare at it for hours. In fact, that was her favorite thing to do, especially if Sora was with her. It would be a perfect ending to the day, and she could spend her night dreaming of one day when Sora would finally come to his senses and propose to her underneath one of those beautiful sunsets.

"I bet you'll love it, princess," Axel grinned, holding out the ice-cream he had talked about so animately before. Kairi snapped out of her daydream, before looking at him blankly for a moment. She remembered herself, and grabbed the food she offered her, hiding her embarressment by immediately tasting it, her cheeks tinged with pink. It was - she had been hesitant, especially if Axel was the one to assure her - actually very good, and she wondered if Sora had ever tried one. Once she was free, she would definately have to share it with him.

Once again, Kairi found herself in Twilight Town. This time, however, she didn't rush to go find Sora or his allies, and simply waited her kidnapper to return from searching for something edible. He had left her on the clocktower which overlooked the city, giving her a perfect view of the sunset. It wasn't, however, the wonderful sight of the island sunsets. It was dull, with the oranges and reds simply dancing across the buildings, the effect hardly worth looking at. But it was a nice view, and she had been too afraid of falling to her death to explore the area.

"For once, you were actually right," she said lightly, before actually laughing. The whole situation was humorous. She was trapped in a high place with the worst man in the worst, yet she felt as calm as she ever had. It was peaceful, even with Axel next to her. It was a good 'Axel' there, one who would laugh with her and actually speak, with a bit of mystery. She actually started to wonder if she would ever truly figure him out, know him as well - or better - as Roxas did.

"I'm always right!" Axel protested, but soon gave up, chuckling himself. Kairi flashed a smile at him, hastily hiding it, though. What was wrong with her? She couldn't really be getting familiar with this man! "Well, let's have our 'heart-to-heart', shall we?" Once again, the statement was silly to him, and he cracked up.

Kairi, instead of questioning him, simply nodded, taking another lick of her ice-cream. "So... what does that mean exactly?" she inquired, tilting her head slightly at him. He had never bothered explaining anything to her.

He opened his mouth to speak, before shaking his head, standing up. Kairi jumped in alarm, immediately ordering him to sit down, where it was safe, but he ignored her. "It doesn't mean anything..." he said, softly, "I'm sorry... This is wrong. We're not supposed to be friends or anything like that, are we? You're normal, and I'm..." He didn't finish, and looked the way, down to the far away ground. She almost expected him to jump, and found herself on her feet, staring him down.

"What are you talking about?" she said, frowning, "This isn't like you! I... I'm more scared of you sad than angry... Really... Why can't we be friends? Axel... I-I don't care who you are... I-" She cut herself off, her cheeks flaring up. What was she talking about? She hated him... Didn't she? It was so hard to keep track of her own feelings now. But... her kidnapper certainly wasn't the horror she first thought him to be, so she could at least be a little friendlier to him. Maybe he would let her go...

Axel raised an eyebrow at her, before starting to laugh, hiding most of it with his hand. Kairi blinked, wondering what he found so funny. Just as she opened her mouth to question him, however, she found herself in his arms once more. This time, however, they had an unfamiliar warmth to them, although it was distant. Instead of pulling away, like her instincts were screaming at her to do, she simply stood her, leading against him for support, as he moved a strand of hair from her face.

"You, Kairi, are the strangest girl I've ever met," he said, pulling away and leaving her feeling strangely empty, "Now! Wasn't that a nice little chat we had?"

The fifteen-year-old opened her mouth to protest - although she didn't know about the embrace or the 'chat', both of which were too short - when she lost her balance for a moment, and found herself swaying to her left, which faced the long fall to an inevitable death. She hastily tried to gather her wits and regain that lost balance, but it was too late, and she found herself falling. Her mouth opened, and her voice cried out with what would probably be her last breath...

... when her arm felt like it was going to be popped out of its socket as an unknown force grabbed onto it, keeping her from her death. She looked up to see Axel pulling her back into the clocktower, looking a bit annoyed. In seconds, she was back with substance under her feet, her heart racing and her breath straining to catch up. Axel watched her for a moment, before folding his arms.

"What was that for, princess? You could've died, you know!" he said, chastising her, "You have to be careful, especially on heights. I can't take you anywhere, can-" Before he could finish, Kairi leapt at him, wrapping her arms around his skinny chest, starting to bite back sobs.

"T-thank you!" she cried, squeezing him, "Thank you!" He stood frozen for a moment, probably never having this much attention in his life, before cautiously placing a hand on her head, muttering something about how it was going to be alright.

_Do you want to..._

With one of the most freightening experiences in her life behind her, Kairi now had time to explore Twilight Town. Axel had left soon after they returned to the ground, saying he needed to check something out. She didn't question him, still brimming with thanks for saving her life. For over an hour now, not one bad thought about her kidnapper filled her head. It was amazing, really.

Now that night had fallen, however, few people were on the street, and many of the shops were closing down, so there wasn't much she could do. Not that she had munny, anyway. But she was still enjoying herself wandering around this new place. Hopefully she wouldn't run into Olette, Hayner, or Pence. It would be difficult explaining to them that the horrid man that kidnapped her was actually kind and her friend, and it would be hard to convince them to let her go back with him... This was a perfect, and probably the only, chance to finally get away from him! But... Did she want to get away? They had finally started to connect... Could she leave right now? She actually wanted to help him. She never wanted to see those tears again! She never wanted to see him in pain again... That would be too cruel!

She stopped, thinking she heard something in the distance, before frowning. Who could be causing so much noise this late at night? She only thought for a second, and her eyes widened. No... What was Axel doing? How dumb could he get? She wasted not a moment and dashed towards the noise was coming from. Maybe they had outstayed their welcome... They didn't even have a plan! Well, Axel might, but he wasn't sharing!

"Axe-" she cried when she caught a glimpse of him in the distance, before stopped, her eyes widening. He was in the sandlot, but he wasn't alone. Oh he wasn't alone... She was halfway down the stairs that led to them, but her feet had frozen. No! It couldn't be! But... that hair... that weapon.

"S-sora?"

_... Fall into me?_

* * *

A/N: Oh... Well, that took awhile. Sorry. Um, yeah. Woot! Finally Sora gets into the picture, right? But oh! Who will win fair Kairi's heart? XD Okay, I'll shut up now. Um, anyways, more semi-rushed romance, but who cares! It's what you guys want, anyway, right? Well, once again, I'm having fun writing this, and sorry I didn't get to it sooner. But yay! My birthday is coming up! Yay! Thanks for reading. How was this chapter? 


	6. A Princess of Broken Heart

Kingdom Hearts:  
**Capture of the Heart**  
Chapter Five - _A Princess of _(Broken)_ Heart_

* * *

_If you keep killing me..._

Ever since Sora had left, she had earnestly dreamed of when he would return to her. How romantic it would be! She daydreamed of him waiting for her on the island, and how she would run to him, fly into his arms, and they would finally admit their true feelings for each other. Then, they would live happily ever after, with everyone - especially Riku - being so supportive of their union. Or - like she had recently found herself thinking of - he would rescue her from the peril she was in or would be in, and they would return the islands, with or without Riku.

Unfortunately, this was none of the above. Instead she was longingly staring at him from a distance, while he spoke to her kidnapper. Her first instinct was to run into his arms, crying and declaring her love, but... did he even know she was missing? Had Hayner and the hang told them? Was he worried? Was that why he was now speaking to Axel, to learn of her location? She had to know, so instead she snuck closer, concentrating on listening to their words.

"You! You're with the Organization, aren't you?" her beloved cried, his face dangerously narrowed and his weapon - the legendary keyblade - ready for action. Kairi's heart sped up at the sight. How long had it been? How much had he grown? Was he no longer the silly friend she knew? Was he now a man?

"Well, aren't you such a wonderful observer," Axel said, laughing, "You still don't know, do you? It doesn't matter to me, though." She frowned. What was he doing, teasing her loved one like that? But she felt a smile creep onto her face, especially at Sora's confused face. What? Couldn't the Keyblade Master realize what her kidnapper was doing?

"Y-you don't mean..." the brunette started, before the grip on his weapon tightened, "You know where Riku is, don't you?! Tell me! Tell me where Riku is!" At this, Kairi's eyes widened, and she took a step back. No... He didn't even know she was gone? Or... did he know at not care? No, that was impossible! She loved him too much! He had to care! She covered her mouth, trying to force back tears at the realization that he wasn't here for her. He wasn't here for her at all. He probably barely wasted a moment's thought for her. He couldn't love her...

"Riku? Oh, Riku," Axel mused, clicking his tongue, "Perhaps I do, and perhaps I don't. What are you going to do, kill me? I'm hardly interested in your Riku, though. Where are your companions, though? I thought they followed you everywhere.."

"They're sleeping right now... But tell me where Riku is! I know you know something!" he persisted, narrowing his eyes even further, "Are you hiding him from me?!"

Axel raised an eyebrow, and laughed. "Oh, this is rich! Sora, I have no interest in your Riku. I much prefer-"

"You think I'm going to believe you?" the Keyblade Master bellowed, "You're a Nobody! You shouldn't exist!" At this, he lunged towards the red-haired male, with apparently the intent to kill. Kairi's eyes widened, and she burst from her hiding spot, racing as fast as she could towards the two of them.

"Sora, no!" she cried, desperately reaching her hand out. He couldn't kill Axel! That would be horrible! What was wrong with Sora? Why was he saying such terrible things to him? Axel wasn't a nobody... Someone cared for him! Roxas must've cared about him, and she-

"K-Kairi?" he burst out, stopping dead in his tracks when the girl emerged, racing inbetween them to stop any violence that could occur. She looked desperately at her crush, hoping she was expression all her love for him and why he couldn't hurt her new friend! Axel watched her run inbetween them silently, before gliding behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder, grinning."

Time to go, princess," he said softly, pressing a kiss against her cheek and smirking at Sora. As the brunette flushed out of anger, he simply laughed, and held on tighter, one of the dark portals appearing behind them.

"Kairi!" Sora called out desperately, just as a familiar darkness overcame her, although this time it was much more comforting.

**-o-O-o-**

_... How can I keep absolving?_

In a few seconds, her vision cleared, and she could see around her once more. Axel was still holding her, his face buried in her crook of her neck, and she felt a steady blush rise on her cheek. She could summon no anger, but... truthfully, it was almost thrilling. She felt no fear like she once did, only excitement and calm at the same time. He was holding her and paying attention to her, only her. But, he soon pulled away, and she turned, frowning. What? Did something happen? His face was blank, completely unreadable, and she sighed. Why did her kidnapper have to be to mysterious?

"So... you heard all of that?" he said softly, his eyes to the floor. Kairi blinked, and quickly glanced around, realizing they were back at Castle Oblivion. She winced at his voice, and nodded. He sighed, and grabbed her arms, pulling her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

She opened her mouth to ask why he was apologizing, when it hit her like a ton of bricks... again. Sora... Sora didn't know she was kidnapped, didn't know she wasn't safe. He had only cared about Riku, with barely a thought for her. She took a deep breath, before closing her eyes, tears starting to fall. Was she not important? Sora, the most important person in her life, could care less about her. He only cared for Riku's safety. She gave on shuddered sigh, before breaking out in sobs. Why? Why?! Would Sora come rescue her now, now that he definately knew that she was not safe back on the islands? But... did she want to be rescued, especially by him? She shook her head, and buried her face in Axel's chest, crying out her pain. It was almost like a rejection, not to be thought of. What about the charm? Did he even have it? Her kidnapper held her protectively, cooing softly, telling her it would be alright.

"Sora...Sora..." she repeated over and over, slumping against the older redhead. If he didn't care about her... she wanted to forget him, wanted to forget that she loved him. What did it matter? Even if she did escape from Axel... where would she be then?

"Kairi..." he mumbled, absently running one of his hands through her long tresses, "Stop crying. He's not worth it, really." "

He is! He is worth it!" she shouted, pulling away from him, muffling her crying with her hands.

"No, he's not!" her kidnapper protested, grabbing her chin and holding it so she couldn't look away, "If he was worth your tears and your heart, would you really be crying here and now?" Kairi opened her mouth to yell some more, before stopping. What he was saying.. it made so much sense...

"But what am I supposed to do now?" she asked, more tears forming. She had spent a good part of her life loving Sora! There was nothing else for her! What was she supposed to do with her life now?

"Come with me," he said automatically, smiling - a genuine smile, not one of his secretive smirks, "We'll get Roxas back, and then we can all go somewhere to live. I'm sure you and Roxas would be best friends, really. We'll have our own happily ever after!"

Kairi just looked at him, tears still falling, and pulled away. It was too much for her... it wasn't fair! She shook her head, and all but colapsed onto one of the few chairs that was in the room. Her face was soon buried in her hands, and she shook her head. Axel opened his mouth to say something, but sighed, and turned towards the door.

"Sweet dreams, princess," he muttered, shutting the door behind him as he left.

-o-O-o-

_Your sins into me_

It was early morning when Sora finally returned to Hayner's house - who had offered to let them stay the night. Donald and Goofy were still fast asleep on one of the beds offered to them. Normally, he could just chuckle and let them sleep longer, but today, they couldn't waste anytime. He just had to save Kairi! He couldn't rest while she was in Axel's clutches!

"Donald! Goofy!" he said harshly, folding his arms as he stood in front of them as they slowly opened their eyes. "Get up, quickly! The King and Riku can wait... We have to save Kairi!" They asked for no explaination, and nodded, gathering their things while trying to make light conversation.

The brunette ignored them, though, pacing the whole time and muttering under his breath. How could he have been so careless and let this happen? Why didn't he pull Kairi out of Axel's way when she ran to him? Was she coming to tell him that she was his captive, and wanted freedom?

"I swear, Kairi," he mumbled, pulling out the charm she had given him long ago, "I'll protect you from that monster."

_... Begin the poisoning._

* * *

**A/N: **Oh, forgive the sins of a distracted girl! (.. Er.. yeah.) But, I had my _birthday, _guys, my _birthday. _Sooo... can I catch a break? Yeah. Anyway! Er, I'm sorry this took so long. I had my birthday, as well as lots of testing, a band concert, and a play. But, it's here now at least, right? I'm sorry it's so short, but quality over quantity, right? is hopeful I'll try to do better for the next chapter. (Meaning getting it up sooner and getting it the normal length and such.) But, thank you so much for reading this! I think I might start responding to reviews now. (.. Like, though the PM system.) I would've before, but I have a phobia. Really. No joke. But! You can't move forward if you're held back by fear, riiiight? So, yeah! Thank you so much for reading(I always repeat myself, don't I?), sorry for always making these so long(But since it's at the end, you can skip them), and please, I would love to know what you think, be it for good or bad! (Suggestions are cool, too, since it gives me a different view of the story and such.) Well... I think I'm done. (.. This is probably the longest author rant/note I've ever had, and I barely talked about the story.) Oooooh... What will happen now? Oooo... (Yeah, I'll stop now.) 

Will Sora be able to protect his princess, or will he find that his princess... truly isn't his anymore?


	7. Our Hearts Divided

Kingdom Hearts:  
**Capture of the Heart**  
Chapter six: _Our_ (False) _Hearts Divided_

* * *

_I see nothing in your eyes..._

It had been his first trip to the forsaken place. Well, that's what the others had began calling it. How many had faded back into nothingness there? How deadly was the place for them? He kept his head up as much as he could, making sure his face was hidden by the hood of his cloak. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft tapping of his boots on the floor and occasionally his breathing. Everything else was silent. He resented every moment he was forced to be there, and couldn't wait to leave.

Finally, he found the set of stairs he was looking for. Sure, he could've gotten there in an instance, but then he was more likely to get attacked. The Luna Diviner was the only one who bothered with him, as no one else cared. Except... _him_... He sighed, and ascended the steps. They were painfully white, as everything else was. Who had decided the colors for this place, anyway? Sure, he wasn't fond of the color choices 'back home', but anything was better than this blinding white. Were they trying to ruin their eyes?

"Well, well," a voice said, interrupting the eerie silence as he reached the next level, "I was waiting for one of you to show up. Who is it this time? The 'Gambler of Fate'? The 'Whirlwind Lancer'? To whom do I owe this honor? And you realize you were quite welcome to just come here. Walking up all those steps must've been a pain." He groaned, rolling his eyes. While he normally had little problems chatting with Axel, he wasn't in the mood, especially having to talk here in this terrible place. Then again, Axel hadn't been very friendly with anyone since the traitor left.

"Sorry, Axel, but it's just me," he said, pulling back his hood. While he would've rather kept it on, Axel might not have talked to him if he had it on. He watched the redhead's expression change from apathetic to surprise. A frown pulled on his own face, and he sighed, waiting for any nasty comments to arise.

"Well who would've thought?" he laughed, "How did you get stuck coming here, Demyx? Shouldn't you be helping the others with Sora or something? Why would you come to visit little ol' me?" The blonde scowled, and shook his head. As usual, they had decided to pick on him, since they felt he was the youngest, even though he wasn't!

"Don't feel special or anything," he said, "I'm just doing my duty, unlike some people. Axel, can we keep this short? We, the Organization, know what you're trying to do. Stop it, and don't interfere with us, alright? We need Sora, more than we ever needed Roxas." He stopped, pausing and waiting for an attack. When none came, he gave a sigh of relief. "So why don't you let Kairi go? I'm sure if you apologize you'll be alright. You could say that you really did kill Roxas! Then it would be okay... So let Kairi go. She's not going to be of anymore use to you. And I'm sure you're tired of dealing with a distraught kidnapped teenager. Does she cry a lot?"

"You're not here on the Organization's orders... are you?" Axel said softly, and the blonde's breath stopped in his throat. He was caught red-handed. No one had told him to come here. Really, he was supposed to be getting ready for the attack on Hollow Bastion, but... he had to come and at least try to convince Axel to come back. He didn't like the man, and didn't really talk to him, but he did feel bad for him. Well... sort of.

"T-that's not important..." he said, shaking his head, glancing away, "I didn't come here to-"

"I know what you came here for, Demyx," Axel said, looking a bit annoyed, "And why should I come back? I'm doing fine on my—I'm not even on my own! Heh, I've got Kairi with me. And cry? Not as much. We're fine, and we don't need you or anyone else, Demyx. I will get Roxas back, one way or another."

"Wait a second..." Demyx started, "Kairi's working with you? What are you doing, threatening her? How is she supposed to help you?"

"For your information, I'm simply being polite, like anyone would be," the redhead laughed, "And she's doing an excellent job for me alright. Sora is already doing exactly what I want him to." The Melodious Nocturne gasped, and scowled. Now it was obvious. He had always been sneaky, especially when it came to over people's trust and such. Was this 'politeness' just a ruse to get Kairi to do what he wanted?

"Are you going to betray her like you did us?" he snapped, "It's awfully suspicious that you're the only survivor from this awful place! Did you betray the others as well? Sure, I didn't like any of them, but that doesn't mean they deserved to die like that!" A silence followed, both Nobodies staring each other with a slight venom. Eventually, however, Axel just laughed.

"Demyx, Demyx," he sighed, "You're so funny, aren't you? Well, why don't you go back and follow your orders, huh? Or have you fallen in love with my Kairi and wish to steal her away?"

"You're pitiful, Axel," Demyx said, turning and heading towards the stairs, "I'm sure this will be the death of you." He stopped, glancing down the stairs, before pulling up a portal and disappearing through it without another word.

_And the more I see the less I like_

Time seemed to pass her by. How long had she been laying on that floor? A day? A month? Or had it only been a few minutes? She couldn't tell anymore. Her eyes were pained by only being able to stare at her white surroundings, and she couldn't fall asleep with her racing mind. So many things weren't making sense, weren't adding up. She sighed, and slowly sat up, which only gave her a throbbing headache.

Why had Sora been in Twilight Town? Why had Axel taken her there in the first place? Had he known this would happen..? _And Sora's face... _she thought sadly, before snapping her head up. Her head ached worse because of it, but she didn't care. What had she been thinking? Sora would _never_ abandon her! He had promised, hadn't he? And... and how would he have known that she was kidnapped? Except for Hayner and the others, but... He had seemed so surprised when he saw here.. Maybe he was coming for her now! Maybe he did love-

"Good morning, princess!" Axel said brightly, opening the door without knocking, "And how might you be? Not bawling your eyes out still, I hope. That was just horrible to have to listen to, you know. Broke my heart." He laughed, and stretched his arms like he had just awoken. Kairi just stared at him. He had kidnapped her... again. Did he do it on purpose? Was he trying to bait Sora?

"Axel..." was all she managed to say, not her normal retorts and demands. There was just so much she wanted to ask him! He had to be evil... There were just so many unanswered questions! But, she was starting to feel attached to him, and was... almost wishing Sora wouldn't come. Not because she didn't want to get rescued, heavens no! It would be romantic and sweet and they would reveal their true feelings, but... she didn't want Axel to get hurt. "Are we... friends?"

Instead of the usual laugh and jest or a 'witty' remark, there was a silence that followed her inquiry. The red-haired man seemed almost lost in thought, or just stuck on a response. This only made Kairi more uncomfortable. What was he thinking? Was he in doubt? Did he truly hate her and was just messing with her heart and her head? She bit her lip, and twisted onto her knees, as it was easier to stand up from that position. She wanted to say something, anything, to break the uneasy silence. But Axel did that for her.

"Of course we're friends, you silly!" he said, grinning, "Why would you think otherwise?" _Oh, maybe just this whole kidnapping thing,_ she thought bitterly, sighing. He was odd as usual. "So, princess, are you ready to help me with my chores? Aren't you excited? I'm sure we'll get Roxas back now, and I bet we can even pay back that horrible boyfriend of yours, too!"

Kairi's heart raced. What? He wanted to help her get back at Sora? But... why? What had Sora done wrong? Hadn't it simply been her overreacting? But if she refused, wouldn't he just hurt her? But if she agreed, wouldn't that just put Sora in even more in harm's way? She couldn't do that! But... then again, if she agreed and tried to foil Axel's plans... But did she really want to see him so heartbroken again? That would just be awful! Didn't she want him to be happily reunited with Roxas?

"I... I'm ready," she said softly, biting her lip, "I'll help you, Axel."

_Is it over yet?_

Really? She had no idea where she was. But it didn't matter. This was where he was, and that's all that was important. So she ran, ran to where she was sure he would be waiting. She was tired, ever so tired, but she couldn't stop. Was she even tired? She shook her head, ridding her thoughts of such silly questions that would only end in more confusion.

Namine wasn't sure why Riku was still here. DiZ had left long ago, after Roxas had returned to Sora. There was no point anymore, after all, to their base of operations if their objective had been completed. But he still lingered, still returning to it to 'rest.' She had been confused, lost when Axel had freed her from Marluxia, and Riku had been the one to find her. Not that he had swept her off her feet and carried her off into the sunset, but he had given her something to do, something to focus on. And she was grateful for that. She had often heard Axel and the others mention Roxas, the traitor, but she had finally been able to meet him. He seemed so happy, so free. For the first time since she had met DiZ and Riku, she faltered in her mission. She wasn't sure anymore that she wanted the blonde nobody to return to Sora, even if she did still have lingering feelings for the hero... But in the end, he returned, partly on his own, and Sora woke up. DiZ and Riku nearly rejoiced, but Namine felt a bit emptier than before. He was gone, someone she had been able to call a friend. Sora and Roxas... they had both left her. As had DiZ, but he was just using her.

"Riku!" she called when she finally saw the boy – well, man – ahead. She didn't know why, but he had changed. Before he had been young, handsome, and suddenly he had changed his appearance. For power, maybe? She found herself missing chatting awkwardly with the young man. It seemed he had lost a lot of his personality when he lost his good looks. "Riku!"

He turned, looking surprised to see her, and waited for her to reach him. She did – all the while breathing heavily – and looked at him, worried. "What's the matter, Namine?" he asked, a frown soon showing up on his face. When talking to DiZ or anyone else, he would keep up the deep voice, but with her, he would return to his normal voice, which was very unsuited for his appearance. They were friends – almost – and had something in common: a want to see Sora again. But the blonde girl quickly shook her head. He had to know...

"It's... It's Kairi..." she said, her voice soft and unsure, as it usually was, "S-she... She's been kidnapped by Axel. Riku, Axel wants to turn Sora into a heartless, and he's using Kairi as bait!" As she expected, Riku was outraged by this news. He didn't do anything but grit his teeth, though.

"What? Why would Axel want to do something like that?" he asked. If most anyone else heard him, they would suspect he was calm, but Namine knew better. She could hear the anger and urgency filling his tone.

"Roxas..." the blonde girl all but whispered, "He wants Roxas back. That's the only thing it could be..." Axel had really gone too far now. Yes, she was indebted to the nobody for freeing her at Castle Oblivion, but she couldn't let him do anything to Sora. She glanced up at Riku, feeling lost and torn with herself. She felt like she was turning against kin, but...

"What should we do, Riku?" she said, chewing her lower lip, something Riku often teased her about, especially since it was so much like an old habit of Kairi's. Oh, if only he knew.

"What else?" he said bitterly, his voice changing back into that of Xehanort's, "We have to stop Axel and help Sora, no matter what." Namine simply nodded, and smiled. Now she might be able to see Sora again... and say goodbye.

_I can't win._

* * *

**A/N: **Finally!! Yay! I'm sorry this took so long. Y'know, end of school, that stuff. Not to mention I'm across the country for the summer. Yeah. x.x But! I did it! Yay! Um, so... I wanted more characters involved. I know, it's Kairi's story and all, but she should be forced to share the spotlight at times! Besides, doesn't that make it more interesting? I think so. Oh! I would've finished this a lot sooner except for the fact that my song ran out. If you didn't notice, all of the italics were song lyrics(although I mixed them up... a lot). Well, I went to check the lyrics for something for this chapter, and... and I was all out! I originally meant for this to be a really short thing, but it expanded, and I ran out of lyrics. So, with the help of my awesome buddy Time, I found a new song to use lyrics from. Meh, it's just something I do. Oh, the song I used for the prolouge up to chapter five was "37mm" by AFI. This chapter's lyrics are from "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin. I don't own these songs, etc. etc. I just kind of liked using them as 'spacers' better than --- or -o-O-o- or something. While those are okay... Meh. Oh yay, lots of rant. Well, none of you are forced to read this. But! Thanks for reading so far. What do you think so far? 


	8. A Deadly Decision

**Capture of the Heart**

**Chapter 8:**

_A Deadly Decision_

_

* * *

_

She thought it was going to be easy. Quick in, quick out, and viola! Roxas would be back in Axel's clutches. And then… she would be done with them. With all of them. She would go back to Destiny Islands and live out her life with her friends, like Yuffie, Wakka, and Tidus. They were her real friends, right? Sora… Sora didn't care about her one bit. All he cared about was Riku, and neither of them were going to come back. They were important Keyblade Masters, right? Everyone needed them, of course. There was no room left in their hearts for her…

"Princess, stop lagging behind," Axel chirped, speeding up more. Ever since she had agreed to help, Axel had been going a mile-a-minute. Not that she had any idea what he was planning. Like he was going to actually tell her about his plans.

"Well, maybe if you would slow down I wouldn't be lagging! And where are we, anyway? I thought we were supposed to be getting Roxas back!" Kairi protested, folding her arms indignantly and stopping right where she was, refusing to go any further. If they were going to be working together, Axel was going to give her some answers! No more secretive, narcissistic jerk! He wasn't going to keep her in the dark anymore.

Axel sighed, and slowed down, stopping a good few feet in front of her. She could tell he was trying to hold his laughter back, but a few chuckles came out anyway. Of course, she was just an endless source of amusement for him, wasn't she? But he did eventually turn, and while his face was in its usual smirk, there were no signs of laughter or anything beyond devious intentions. She was taken back, but instead of giving in she just folded her arms tighter and huffed, turning away slightly. There was no way he was going to win her over with that face. She would hold her ground.

"Princess, Princess, relax. You're always just so uptight," he purred, laughing as he ran a hand through his hair, giving her a small wink, "We're going to our destination, of course. Are you worried that you'll have nothing to do? Believe me, Princess, you are and will always be invaluable to be."

Kairi's cheeks lit up, and she completely turned away, her hands, clapped over her cheeks to hide the burning. That was…! Who _said _things like that? He was just teasing her! But… it was working. She was completely flustered and tongue-tied. Her heart was racing, and she had no idea why. It was insane! He was just playing with her! He knew she would react like that! There was no meaning behind it, none at all! "S-stop playing with me, Axel," she stuttered, glancing back at him once she felt she could handle her fluttering pulse, "I want straight answers. Where are we going, and what am I going to be doing to help?"

"Follow me, then, and I'll tell you on the way," he muttered, and without another word, started his quick stride again, not even looking behind him to see if she was following. Of course, after with a frustrated squeal and a stomp of the foot, she did indeed follow him. Faster, too, with her foul temper raging.

"To get to Roxas we need Sora. He is our key component, and our plan will utterly fail without him cooperating with us. So-"

"You want me to run into him and convince him to help him?" she asked with a glare, "How can you be so insensitive? You think I want to actually talk to him right now?"

"Peace, Princess, peace. I never said anything like that," the redhead calmly murmured, "Unless we mess up, you won't have to see or speak to Prince Charming at all. I don't plan on that, not at all. No, you see, we need a reason for him to come to us, and I think this will be the most effective way, and I believe you'll soon agree with me. Your precious prince has a severe hero complex, and can't help but stop and do whatever he can to help someone in need, no matter how urgent he is needed elsewhere. So all we need to do is use that to our advantage."

"How do you plan to do that?" Kairi asked, her interest growing. He described Sora perfectly, and she knew he would fall for it easily without any suspicion. It was brilliant, really.

Axel's suspicious smirk came back, and he shook his head. "Look around, Princess, and tell me what you see," he said, stopping. She sighed, rolled her eyes, before looking around as he asked. She didn't notice anything too spectacular, it just looked like… a maze? Had they been walking in a hedge maze the entire time? She… she just must not have noticed. She had spent most of her time staring at Axel, not their surroundings.

"Wonderland," he murmured before she could ask, "You see, Princess, we're going to cause a little… disturbance. Worlds have a funny way of asking for help when they're in danger. Sora may have sealed this world's heart, but getting heartless here shouldn't be a problem. Or, if not Heartless, I'm sure I can get a few Nobodies to help us…"

"H-Heartless? Nobodies…?" she asked, biting her lip, "Axel, no… That's too dangerous. People will get hurt…"

"Screw other people! People always get hurt! Kairi, don't you see? This is the only way… Besides, haven't you been hurt? You've been hurt more than anyone... Shouldn't someone pay for that? Shouldn't Sora know what he's done, what he's given up?" he pointed out, frowning, "They'll live. But you won't, not until you get revenge, get closure for those years of affection that you've given him, only to have them spit back in your face."

Kairi frowned, and glanced down. He… He was right. She was hurt, badly, and she wanted Sora to know that. She wanted Sora to look at her, think of her, but he never would. So… so maybe she just wanted him to be hurt as well. Maybe she wanted to see him fail. "Alright… But this is it, Axel. No more," she murmured, closing her eyes tightly. What was she doing?

"Of course, Princess," he said with a smile that looked genuine, "Now, shall we go see what's so wondrous about Wonderland?"

* * *

**A/N:** Short version - diagnosed with depression, put on antidepressants that have messed me up for the past four months, along with a seriously mental teacher and the sister-in-law from hell. Oh, not to mention two computer crashes, losing everything... again, including the 80% finished former chapter 8. I have a new computer now, and so I'm hoping things should run smoothly. So I am sorry I couldn't keep my promise, but life got in the way.


End file.
